


Too Good to be True

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bellow Diamond if you squint, F/F, Misgendering, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: Steven is not Pink, but Blue doesn't know that.





	Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zygella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/gifts).



> This was heavily inspired by Zygella's "Diamond Visits" series, as well as "Pin" by Grimes.  
> Thank you Zy for helping with this!

Blue was ecstatic when she and Yellow had found out that Pink was alive. Her gem was whole, though her form was… _different_ , to say the least. No matter how she looked, she was here! Her dear Pink!

She cradled her against her massive cheek and cried happy tears for the first time in nearly six millennia. She gently placed her down on the remnants of the wooden dwelling that she could only assume was her base. It was unfit for a diamond. Surely, she must’ve been trapped here.

She showed them the ruined captains, the soldiers, the _aristocrats_ , and Blue knew they would have to turn to White. Terrible, perfect White. The eight ( _seven_ , Pink would correct) of them would board the legs following a very short search in the desert. She teared up at the sudden onslaught of nostalgia that hit her, only forcing her watery eyes to dry when Yellow had reprimanded her. 

The ride to homeworld was much too short for Blue’s liking. If it were up to her, the trip would’ve lasted eons. But alas, the gravity engines of a diamond’s ship were designed to transport her as quickly as possible.

It all happened rather quickly. Yellow explained to Pink that she’d talk to White for her. Pink’s first pearl – now White’s pearl – came gliding through still air to the legs. She spoke with White’s voice, encased herself and Pink in an opaque grey bubble, and flew to White’s head. Blue felt a pang of cold dread run through her form at the thought of what White might do to her co-ruler.

Yellow informed her some time later that White hadn’t harmed her. Blue immediately sent her pearl to fetch her from Yellow’s extraction chamber. She came back, and Blue laughed for the first time since Pink’s supposed shattering. Oh, how she missed that pure glee that Pink brought to her.

Once again, it was over far too soon. She was a diamond, and as such, she had much more urgent matters to attend to. She crawled out of her pool, unknowingly trapping Pink at the bottom. If she were to turn around, she’d have seen that her pearl had to fish her out with a rope. She didn’t want to, though. She just wanted to hold on to that tiny bit of happiness she had felt when Pink cracked her jokes.

The next few days were a blur. Pink wanted to throw a ball. She _somehow_ managed to fuse with her pet, which resulted in Yellow destabilizing her friends’ forms and throwing the two of them in the tower. Pink convinced her to help them get back home. She and Yellow had a tussle. Yellow nearly destabilized her. Pink somehow managed to talk some sense into her, and for the first time, Blue saw Yellow truly cry. She wasn’t crying for Blue, no, instead she was weeping her own tears.

They carried on to Pink (now “Steven”)’s legs.

White’s pearl returned to the area, and all hell proceeded to break loose.

White took control of the legs.

Steven’s pet managed to convince them to have a talk with White. That was a mistake of colossal proportions.

White took over her and Yellow’s bodies. They could see everything, but they were paralyzed. Puppets.

Blue watched in horror from within her own head as White plucked Steven’s gem from his body. This wasn’t what disturbed her, however. His form stayed put, as would her heart if she were to have one.

She was fully expecting to see her beloved Pink burst forth from the gemstone. Light gathered itself around the diamond, perfectly forming her silhouette.

The gem rotated inward, and the silhouette changed to form the likeness of Pink’s supposed assassin. Then, it changed again, shrinking down to match Steven’s outline.

There were two of him. The one currently brandishing Pink’s gem, and the organic shell. The organic shell which was currently dying, that is.

White sputtered out an exasperated inquiry of, “Where’s Pink?”

“She’s gone,” the pink one replied.

White demanded it repeat itself. 

It turned its head towards her, and howled its gem-rattling cry once more.

Pink was gone.

Steven’s gem determinedly strode towards his other half. Steven’s pet carried his organic half.

Pink was gone.

White screamed at him, then attempted to take control of his form.

Pink was gone.

The pink one raised its shield.

Pink was gone.

White demanded the pink one relent. When it only continued to march onward, she raised the strings on her puppets and attempted once more to tie them to the pink one. Light filled Blue’s vision.

Pink was gone.

Blue was lying on her front now.

Pink was gone.

Steven was laughing.

Pink was gone.

White was screaming again.

Pink was gone.

The ground shook.

Pink was gone.

She could move again.

Pink was gone.

Blue lay there for a moment.

Pink was gone. She lost her when she had been so cruel to her about that damned colony, and now she was never getting her back. She would never get to make amends with her. She had lost her chance.

_Pink was gone, and she wasn’t coming back._

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server if you want: discord.gg/ddWUmda


End file.
